Episode 1 - Rebirth of the land - Cure Virgo is Born!
Precure Shinning Stars! Episode 1: Rebirth of the Land – Cure Virgo is Born! Scene 1. It was a beautiful day in the quite town of Shinning Rivers, a clear blue sky with crystal rays of sun shine on the town, people were generally friendly and the town drew many visitors to see the Shinning River that ran through the centre. It is said by the townsfolk that when the true love is born the waters shimmer all the colors of the rainbow. Old stone bridges cross the river all down the town and a gondola boat bus runs from one end of the town to another. The town’s buildings varied in age, some only a few years old and others which were hundreds of years old and every Thursday the town held a market where craftsmen and farmers would gather to sell their goods. Unknown to the townspeople their town was built on the exact spot where millennia ago was said to grant miracles and wishes. Near the outskirts of the town a grand white mansion with 3 central pillars, 8 secondary pillars and a rusty red colored roof with 5 chimneys sit in the centre of a gargantuan estate. An extended balcony stretches around the second floor with a smaller balcony on the third floor overlooking the majestic gardens of the grounds. A fountain lay in the courtyard engraved with flowers around the rim with fairies sitting in the centre of some and in the centre stands a marble maiden while water shoots from 8 points around her feet out towards the rim. The grounds of the mansion is filled with majestic flowers and plants coming in a variety of colors with small lights running down the paths for midnight strolls through the grounds. Amongst the many rooms of this grand building is a bedroom which obviously belonged to a young woman. Every piece of furniture was prestige and obviously expensive from a 4 poster bed with pale pink silk draping from post to post, to an antique dresser containing gold brushes and a variety of diamond encrusted hair accessories. A young woman enters the room and even though the room and as she looks around she feels lost and overwhelmed with the extravagance of the room. She looks over and her eyes catch sight of an old ragged doll that does not match the rest of the décor of the room. She soon begins to smile and she reaches over and picks it up squeezing it tight in her arms. A knock at the door catches her by surprise making her jump. She opens the door and sees her mother standing there smiling at her. She stares at her mother for a few moments and asks “Mother, is everything Ok?” in that instance she sees the change in her mother’s expression from a smile to a look of discomfort letting her know bad news was about to follow. “Dominique, your father just called, he has been delayed with work and will be away for another month. He apologizes and says he will be back soon with some wonderful gifts for us and he sends his love.” Dominique could not hide her emotions and is instantly filled with sadness, her body hunches down in disappointment and she squeezes the rag doll even harder. Her mother approaches her and wraps her arms around her trying to comfort her. Although the warmth of her mother is comforting she cannot shake the fact it is her father’s arms wrapped around her she wants to feel the most. Her mother looks down and sees the rag doll in Dominique’s arms, “my you still have that old thing, it really doesn’t fit in with your room anymore. Why do you keep it? Surely you’re too old for dolls now.” Dominique pulls away from her mother’s embrace and turns away. In a timid voice she replies “It reminds me of when I was happy.” Her mother approaches and places a hand on her shoulder and says, “I know you miss him, but never forget you are his most valued treasure. He does all of this just so he can make us happy. I know what can take your mind off of missing your father and it will work much better than a raggedy old doll. Let’s go to the country club and have lunch and treat ourselves to a massage and facial!” Before Dominique can reply her mother’s hand leaves her shoulder and she rushes off to find her latest design by Christian Lacouxa and make herself look glamorous ready for the scene of the country club. Alone Dominique looks around her room and knows that she should be happy, but all she wants is her father around all the time like he use to be. Her family had gone from struggling to get by to having all they could ever need, but now she feels like she has nothing even with all anyone her age could ever want. Scene 2. Near the north of Shinning Rivers stands a mountain that during the winter months always has a pure white peek. Forests run up the mountain with hot springs connected by small streams and waterfalls. About a third the way up the mountain lays a small passage much too small for any human to get through. Deep down the dark passage contains a chamber with walls encrusted in jewels and gems of all the colors you could imagine and all cut to a different style all of which twinkle and shine lighting up the cave walls in a wonderful arrangement of colors. Curled in the middle of the chamber lays a small brown ball of fur with 2 bald pink tails curled around with three sparkling gems attached to its side. All is so tranquil and calm when the walls of the chamber begin to shake, dirt and dust begin to trickle down from the ceiling and some of the jewels fall to the ground shattering into hundreds of tiny shards. As all begins to calm the small brown ball of fur begins to slowly unwrap revealing a curious looking creature. It looked like a brown rat, but at the same time it was not a rat. Its fur had sheen to it making it shine, the three gems on its side sparkled and it was bigger than your average rat. Suddenly hit by shock the creature jumps up looking around the cave. Looking around the chamber in a suspicious manner the creature says, “I can feel you, I can feel you pressing against the barriers of this creation.” Suddenly in a state of shock he realizes that that is all he knows, he knows he has been asleep for a long time but he is not sure exactly how long. He begins to pace the chamber trying to get his bearings on how long he has been asleep and trying to remember facts that have been long lost during his eternal sleep. After a few minutes nothing has returned to him and he feels his stomach tighten in fear. “I know this, why can’t I remember?!” As if one of the larger jewels from the ceiling of the chamber had fallen smashing onto his head it suddenly hits him! He begins to recall some of his memories. With panic clear in his voice is screams “The Geo Gems! How could I forget about them!? With them in the hands of evil, creation itself could be destroyed! Now where did I hide them? I should be able to sense them, so why can’t I!?” His panic begins to grow more and more with every passing second. He eventually flees the chamber down the passageway to the exit As he ran down the tunnel he eventually sees a blinding light showing shinning down from the exit. He reaches the exit and to his surprised he sees the town has now been built around the Shinning River with some of the buildings hiding the endless ocean on the far side that the river flows into, he sees a road has been built running through the windy meadows to the west and another running through the endless forest to the east. He cannot remember what the world was exactly like before his eternal sleep but he knows this was had to be the work of humans, which shocked him as humans lived in small settlements from what he could remember. In a revelation and extremely determined manor he realizes what he must do. “I can’t remember where I hid the Geo Gems, ok that’s a problem. With how much the world has changed it will take me forever to find them and I could even get lost in this strange new world. I have no choice, I must awaken the Earth Tribe to help me search for the gems and hopefully they can stop the evil from finding them first!” Scene 3. High above the town clouds gently drift through the sky with beautiful crystal rays from the sun shining through the gaps in the clouds onto the earth. With a sound that can only be compared to an explosion of thunder, the clouds are wiped from the sky like ripples spreading out from a stone being dropped into a pond. With sounds comparable only to glass breaking and shattering, small black crack shatters out of nothing in the sky and black ooze begins to trickle out making a drop with a reddish shine. The drop begins falls from the sky hurtling down towards the earth, as it falls faster and faster picking up speed the whole time until eventually hitting the floor. The splatter of the black drop proliferates out from where it hit and begins to cover the ground with a pure black pool of darkness. It suddenly begins to pull back in coming back in on its point of origin growing in height with a pair of red demonic eyes forming near the top staring like a predator looking for its prey. Scene 4. A spectacular fountain with a central spout shooting water up 30 foot into the air with water falling around the gigantic pool below greets the guests of 5 Star Rivers Country Club. It is a highly exclusive place where the rich and powerful have every need catered for them. Every detail of the 5 Star Rivers Country Club is designed to amaze the members, which is not easy when all the members are extremely wealthy. 20 tennis courts complete with a team of coaches to help improve members’ skills, a championship holding golf course which offers caddy services, a gigantic swimming with grand steps slowly going into the depth with 40 luxury deck chairs and fully stocked bar, a 5 star restaurant with magnificent crystal chandlers hanging and gleaming white table cloths with elaborate center pieces, a high tech gym where trainers can monitor the strength in every muscle in the body to show what areas need to be worked on, a luxury sauna with 4 steam rooms, 2 Jacuzzis and a team of trained relaxation therapists and 10 function rooms catered to host grand weddings to business conferences for mega corporate events. This is the world Dominique’s mother has allowed herself to be flooded in and she loves every minute of the experience. Having managed to lose her mother after a 3 course lunch Dominique wanders past what seems to be endless rooms of luxury with every room full of people who belong to a world that is as alien to Dominique as breathing on land is to a fish. She wonders how she will ever fit into this world and why she feels so uncomfortable over it all. She couldn’t deny her feelings; all she wishes for is for her father to be around and for their family to be the way they use to be. Tears begin to form in her eyes as her wish means her parent’s sadness, her father finally felt like he was providing for them and her mother was drunk on the wealth. Her father loved his new corporate job traveling the world and doing business with massive organizations. She knows he worked extremely hard to get to this point, and what makes it worse is that she knows she should really be proud of him. As she wanders the halls thinking she is suddenly broken her from her trail of thought, she hears a lot of commotion coming for the restaurant. Finding herself curious and as a way to forget the troubles of her life for a moment, she walks around the corridor toward the restaurant. As she approaches she is able to make out what the people are shouting, “RAT! RAT! THERE IS A RAT!” She turns the final corner reaching the entrance to the restaurant and she sees people running out in a state of panic and fear. She does not know why but she is not afraid of the thought of seeing a rat so she peers in to the entrance and sees the culprit. A rat like creature with shinning brown fur, 2 naked pink tails, a turquoise collar and 3 gems shimmering on its thighs. “You! Please have you seen the Geo Gems? Whenever I ask anyone they just seem to run in fear screaming and shouting. It is not very helpful when I am trying to save the world here!” She cannot explain why but she is not filled with fear, confusion or worry and only feeling calm. She begins to feel strange as she is not even alarmed that the creature is talking and how she instinctively knows it is not going to hurt her. She looks at him and asks “What are the Geo Gems? Who and what are you? Call me crazy but last time I checked rats had 1 tail and didn’t talk.” The creature looks at her sternly and announces “I AM NO RAT! I am Geon the fairy of the earth. The Geo Gems are what I am supposed to protect, but I cannot remember where…uh…I left them.” Dominique cannot help it, she begins to chuckle at what Geon has just said.“You’re a fairy? Really? I have seen lots of pictures of fairies there are even fairies on our fountain at home, but I have never seen one that looks like you!” Beginning to get frustrated Geon marches up in front of her striking a heroic pose proclaiming “Yes I am a fairy. I am guarded with the task of keeping the Geo Gems safe from destruction. Who are you?” Looking a little shocked at the abruptness of Geon Dominique shyly replies “My name is Dominique, my parents are members of this country club.” Before they could say more they suddenly hear a scream filled with terror echo through the country club making the pairs blood to ran cold from the sound. In a panic Geon shouts “It can’t be, not yet. I am not ready!” He runs off in the direction where the scream came from and Dominique finds herself chasing after him. Scene 5. A creature with scraps of fleshing hanging off of 4 exoskeletal legs, a lashing tail with razor barbs running along the top, arms covered in muscles with massive and powerful hands, razor sharp teeth hung from its mouth dripping with saliva and devilish red eyes piercingly look out at the room like a true predator. It towers over a woman with long brown hair, in a long red dress and wearing a diamond ring. Every move she makes to try and get past the creature it moves stopping her from escaping the room. It lunges forward grabbing her by the hand pulling her closer, a scrapping noise can be heard on the wooden floor as she digs her heals into the ground trying to stop it. It pulls her by the hand into the air and slowly brings her ring towards its eyes and gazes at the hefty diamond on her ring. After a few seconds of gazing into the diamonds shine it gives of a grunt and throws the woman away like someone would discard a piece of rubbish. She hits the wall with force creating a crack in it, as she hits the floor the wind is knocked out of her and after she a few seconds she gasps for air and passes out. Geon and Dominique arrive and see the woman lying on the floor unconscious. Geon sees the creature, “Oh my god, it’s an Anti-Lifimal. How can that be? They were banished millions of years ago into the darkness with their masters.” The Anti-Lifimal hears Geon and lumbers its body towards the pair, its eyes focus on Geon like a lion spotting its poor victim in a crowd. “POW…ER!” Dominique shocked looks at Geon asking “Is it talking about you?” Nervous to move Geon gradually looks at her “It is. It knows I am connected to one of the four elements” Dominique finds her knees beginning to shake in fear, then Anti-Lifimal speaks again “CON…SUME …POW…ER!” It dives towards the pair with its predatorial gaze set on Geon. Geon screams “Dominique, RUN!” The pair runs as fast as they can down the maze of corridors past small tables with gold vases and flowers in a royal red stand proudly in them. They hear the sounds of wood splintering and gold screeching as it twisted out of shape coming from behind them as the Anti-Lifimal crashes down the hallways. Dominique in a panic screams “GEON, WHAT IS GOING ON AND WHAT IS THAT!?” Sounds of crashing continue to come from behind them with mixed growls and grunts coming from the Anti-Lifimal as it forces its way down the corridor in pursuit. “THAT IS WHAT CAUSED ME TO WAKE UP! IT IS AN ANTI-LIFIMAL AND IT IS ONLY THE FIRST, MORE ARE COMING! THEY WERE BANISHED THOUSANDS OF YEARS AGO BUT THEY HAVE OBVIOUSLY BROKEN FREE FROM THEIR PRISON!” As they run Dominique sees they are approaching an open doorway and clarity suddenly hits giving her an idea. Dominique grabs Geon and dives into the doorway as the run past, throwing the Anti-Lifimal off as it is too late for it to turn causing it to crash into the wall at the end of the corridor. Holding onto Geon Dominique runs towards the main reception as fast as she can. A thunderous crash can be heard in the distance and the pair knows it is the Anti-Lifimal heading towards them. The sounds echo from every direction, just as they are about to reach the main entrance the Anti-Lifimal bursts through a wall. The Anti-Lifimal pounces towards the main entrance and stares at Dominique forcing her to stop running. “GIVE ME, POWER!” It reaches its hand towards her and begins to clumber its way towards the pair. Dominique looks down at Geon and then looks towards the Anti-Lifimal, this time without fear but with confidence and determination. “I don’t know who or what you are but I will not hand over Geon! You have destroyed this place! All Geon has done is ask a question! Which do you think is the one I will choose as innocent? Here is a clue, IT’S NOT YOU!” The pink jewel on Geon’s side begins to shine and in a burst of light a pink Crystal appears before Dominique. It shines in a light pink light and slowly rises to Dominique’s eye line. Geon jumps out of her arms raising his right arm to celebrate “I FOUND ONE! Dominique you are a member of the Earth Tribe! You are destined to become Cure Virgo the Precure of Rebirth!” Dominique reaches towards the Virgo Crystal, when suddenly the Anti-Lifimal releases a red wave of energy destroying the main reception. All the windows shatter out and smoke, dust and rubble begins to fill the room, the walls all crack with some parts beginning to crumble away leaving gaping holes in the walls. Geon in a panic shouts “DOMINIQUE! ANSWER ME! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?” As the dust begins to settle a bright white light begins to shine through revealing Dominique still standing surrounded by the light from the Virgo Crystal. “Dominique take the crystal and call out ‘Jewel of the Earth Shine!’ and you will turn into Cure Virgo!” Dominique looks at Geon and gives him a nod agreeing to what he says. She reaches out grabbing the jewel and with all her might calls out “Jewel of the Earth Shine!” Scene 6. In a white lights Dominique begins to glow and a giant pale pink flower bud springs from the ground surrounding her. The petals begin to slowly open with white light pouring out of the open spaces as it widens and as the flower opens fully Cure Virgo is revealed in the center with light pink and white points of light sparkle off her. With long pink hair platted and tied with a pink bow at the end, a white top with pink trimming, light pink sleeves tied with white bows and on the chest a large bow that looks like pink petals with a shining pink orb at the centre, a pink skirt that resemble velvet flower petals with white shorts under, white fingerless gauntlets with pink trimmings and thigh high hot pink boots, Cure Virgo stands before the Anti-Lifimal with determination in her eyes.' '“I shall be the 1 to bring the rebirth of your evil heart! Cure Virgo!” After a second or two the determination is quickly replaced with confusion. “Geon, What is this? What is going on?” Before she has time to think or for Geon to reply the Anti-Lifimal attacks lunging with great speed at Cure Virgo. She turns seeing the blood lust in the Anti-Lifimals eyes and without hesitation her instincts take over and she jumps over the Anti-Lifimal landing near the remains of the reception desk. The Anti-Lifimal turns quickly trying to strike again missing Cure Virgo as she dives under his swinging arm out of the way leaving nothing be the remains of the desk to be hit causing it to shatter into pieces sending small splinters of wood in every direction, Cure Virgo dives in front of Geon to protect him from the flying splinters. Cure Virgo looks down at Geon seeing him covering his head still from the splintered wood. “Geon, what do I do?” Geon looks up at Cure Virgo and tells her, “You must use the ancient power of the elements! Call forth the power of the earth and use your attack!” Cure Virgo brings herself to her feet and turns facing the Anti-Lifimal. As it looks at her she finds her knees shaking slightly again as the look in its eyes make her know true fear for the first time. She reaches her hand towards the sky calling out with all her might. “Power of the Earth, fill me with your power!” The Anti-Lifimal braces itself and after a few seconds nothing has happened. It looks up and see Cure Virgo stands but nothing has happened, giving it a chance. Swinging its arms around the Anti-Lifimal smashes its fits into Cure Virgo sending her flying into the wall so hard the wall crumbles into pieces behind her. She begins to shake in fear as rubble lays all around her. With panic and fear in her voice “Geon it didn’t work! What do I do!?” she begins to look around and sees all of the battle damage around her. Geon runs over to her and places his paws on her leg and looks up at her face. “Pull yourself together, you to feel your connection to the earth to call forth the pow….. AHHHHHHH!” Before Geon can finish his sentence the Anti-Lifimal grabs him. The more Geon struggles the tighter Anti-Lifimals squeezes him. “GEON! Put him down!” Cure Virgo gets to her feet and lunges toward the Anti-Lifimal without thinking. She feels a blind instinct take over almost as if her body knows exactly how to fight without her mind having to think about it first. She gets close to the Anti-Lifimal and at the last second swings her body around kicking it in the back of the head throwing it off balance. His grip on Geon loosens as it puts an arm out to regain its balance, giving Cure Virgo the chance to swing back over his shoulder and grab Geon from its grip. With Geon in her arms she uses the Anti-Lifimal’s chest as a platform to summersault backwards away from it and throwing it to the floor at the same time. She lands on the ground and looks down at Geon. “Geon, are you ok?” He looks up at Cure Virgo and smiles, “Thanks to you, yes. But we have to stop that thing!” Their stare is broken as they hear the Anti-Lifimal begin to get back to its feet. “POW…ER…GIVE…ME…POW…ER!” The Anti-Lifimal stands and without hesitation leaps towards to pair. Suddenly, like divine revelation Cure Virgo feels power flowing through her making every cell of her body tingle as they fill with a feeling of total control. Her body begins to glow with a light pink aura and she raises her hand towards her foe. “Rebirth Shield!” Giant light pink flower petals spring from the ground creating a wall shining in white light between the pair and the Anti-Lifimal. The Anti-Lifimal unable to stop crashes into the wall with such power it falls to the ground in a heap. Cure Virgo looks down at Geon and is surprised to see a look worry on his face. “Geon I did it!” Geon looks back towards the Anti-Lifimal and says “We have a problem. You are the protector of the Earth Tribe.” In confusion Cure Virgo asks “What does that mean!?” The Anti-Lifimal begins to show signs of life as its arms and legs begin to twitch as it regains its senses. “I have to explain this quickly Virgo. The Earth Tribe is made up of 3 members and each member gives something to the Tribe. You are the protector meaning you are the 1 that give the defense powers needed by the Tribe.” Cure Virgo looks at him surprised “You mean there are 2 more members! Where are they and how am I meant to deal with this creature without them?” Geon looks at Cure Virgo with a look of defeat on his face. “I have not found them yet, you are the first. I think our only option is to run.” The Anti-Lifimal begins to get to its feet and locks his vision on the pair with rage set into its eyes. Scene 7 The Anti-Lifimal stares at the two watching them both, they look back at it with concern and worry written all over their faces. Suddenly from behind the Anti-Lifimal a voice shouts with true conviction. “Tidal Life!” Shining blue water wraps around the Anti-Lifimal squeezing it into a ball, the ball begins to get smaller with the Anti-Lifimal struggling inside until the ball of water suddenly explodes! Blue lights twinkle amongst the spray of water in the air rising up to the sky revealing the Anti-Lifimal is gone. Cure Virgo and Geon look out through a massive hole in the wall outside and see two young women standing in the light. One with long aqua colored hair flowing like a wave tied into a high ponytail with a long blue dress and the other with shinning purple hair in two bunches pointing out wildly and a long purple dress. Cure Virgo looks at the pair, they looked so heroic standing in the shining rays of the sun. She looks down, “Geon who are they?” Geon wishes he knew, they are a complete mystery to him just like his own past. “If I knew I would tell you Virgo. They are definitely Pretty Cures like you, but they are not part of the Earth Tribe.” Cure Virgo slowly walks towards the opening, “Thank you, whoever you are. If you had not…” Before Cure Virgo can finish her sentence the blue Cure interrupts and in an aggressive proclaims, “Don’t thank us, just stay out of our way!” The purple Cure enters the function room the woman was left laying in through a hole in the wall. She approaches the woman and examines the same ring as the Anti-Lifimal did. The blue Cure asks “Is it one of them?” The purple Cure releases the woman’s hand and turns to her comrade “No it isn’t.” The pair turn away and leap into the air vanishing from sight leaving Cure Virgo standing shaking slightly. Geon walks up to her and sees she is trembling from the ordeal and asks her with a kindness to his voice, “Cure Virgo, are you Ok?” Unable to process everything that has happened to her she stutters “I…what…how…” Geon reaches out and grabs her leg “Calm down, you did well. We need to find your two comrades and the three Geo Gems. We can figure out who those two are after.” Tears begin to fall from Virgo’s eyes, “I…I can’t…I can’t do this. This is too much. I just want things how they use to be” Geon looks up at Cure Virgo in concern and fears she may be too fragile to lead the Earth Tribe. The End. Next time: Dancing to change! – The Earth Tribe is formed! Nena is a young girl emigrating from Africa and finding her place in her new home, Shining Rivers. Joining her new schools dance club she meets Bianca and finds her first friend in her new home town. After dance club she walks home with Bianca and they see a girl crying at a park bench. They help her with her problems not knowing how big they truly are and their lives are changed forever! Characters Introduced. Dominique/Cure Virgo Geon Nina Thompson Navigation Characters - Water Tribe - Earth Tribe - Fire Tribe - Wind Tribe - Fairies - Oblivion Episodes --- Gallery